They hate romantic comedies
by thisANAthat
Summary: Set after the car crash in 5x10. Dan and Blair hate all crappy and cheesy romantic comedy movies. Despite what they think love should look like, they are a walking talking rom com waiting to happen.
1. Made of Honor

**Part 1/4: **"Made of Honor"  
><strong>Setting<strong>**: **Post 5x10 "Riding in Town Cars with Boys"

"Thank you, Humphrey. For everything."

They were standing on the sidewalk outside of his loft and Blair's hands were cupped into Dan's as she gave him her set of keys.

Chuck woke from his coma about a week ago. In spite of losing her baby, Blair still constantly prayed for Chuck, spoke to him often, stayed by his bed side for days at a time, and one day when she touched his hand he woke. The way Blair put it, it was all so beautiful. They held each other and she cried. They talked about life and death, and the cruelty of it all ending at anytime. Apparently they realized they couldn't wait another second. Chuck told her they should be the ones getting married and he proposed. She called it off with Louis, and just like that Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf were engaged.

"Of course."

Dan was sincerely happy to see the smile on Blair's face, it looked like she was so sure of what she finally wanted. She was there to pick up the last of her things from his loft. She was moving out.

"Let me know if you ever need anything else," he said.

"Actually. There is one more thing."

Dan looked at her and he could feel himself fighting to not to let any sort of disappointment of her leaving show on his face.

"I spoke with Chuck and…Dan, you're the reason we're together now and, I couldn't thank you enough," she said with a smile.

She continued, "You've been a real friend to me Humphrey," she said seriously as she put her hand on his chest and Dan's heart begins to race, "I know this might seem unconventional, and Serena is still my maid of honor, but I was wondering if you would be…my man of honor."

There was no hiding it. Dan's eyes grew wide in his shock.

"Oh wow. Uh, that's uh…" is all he could let out.

"I know. It's crazy, but please say yes. I know I haven't been the best friend to you lately, but it would mean a lot to me. We wouldn't be getting married if it weren't for you. What do you say?"

Dan's common sense knew it was obviously a terrible idea to be in the wedding party for a girl he was in love with, plus, Jenny had forced him to watch that crappy Patrick Dempsey movie, "Made of Honor" over the summer and this situation was sure as hell vastly more complicated and would probably not have quite as happy an ending in store for him.

"Um, ok. Why not?" he said forcing a smile. Despite Dan's ability to usually make intelligent decisions, there was no saying "No" to Blair anymore.

"Great!" she said with excitement, "I promise no minion tasks and I'll make sure you won't be emasculated in any way" she smiled.

Oh God. What did he get himself into?

* * *

><p>"It's beautiful, B." Serena's voice echoed down the church's nave.<p>

They were at St. James' Catholic Church on Madison Avenue and Blair had brought him and Serena as her co-maid, man…well…people of honor and Chuck had brought Nate as his best man. Blair began walking them towards the altar, hand in hand with Chuck. Serena frantically taking notes as Blair pointed and instructed on entrances, exits, and duties. Dan droned out Blair's voice as he stared through the stained glass windows.

"Humphrey!" Blair said sternly, he finally turned around.

"Did you hear what I said? You'll be standing here, behind Serena and keeping an eye on the side door for any reporters that try to sneak in."

"Oh, right. Sure." Dan said distractedly.

Blair continued moving along with the group while Dan continued looking at the stained glass window. Chuck let the group go ahead as he steps next to him.

"Daniel. Something on your mind?"

"What? No. No. Sorry." Dan breaks away from the window and looks at Chuck.

"You seem…_distracted_." He says in his low whispering voice.

"No, it's uh. My art history class…I was just thinking about if these windows are more influenced from the Gothic or Baroque style…or if it's more of a" he rambled while nervously gesturing with his hands.

"Let me be more transparent. Given our last _real _conversation a few weeks ago, I worry you might still have feelings for my beautiful fiancé."

Dan puts his hands in the pockets of his coat, "Uh, no actually. No. I couldn't be happier for you two…honestly." Dan can feel his words are half true and half a lie.

"Good." Chuck nods, "Blair told me how you helped her come to a decision, and as much as it pains me to say this. You are a friend, Humphrey. To both of us."

"Right." Dan nods uncomfortably.

"Speaking of which, I suppose it will be interesting to see whether you choose to attend the bachelor or bachelorette party." Chuck smirks.

"Yeah, probably neither. Who would've thought Blair would be one for breaking stereotypical gender role traditions."

Chuck smiles and puts his hand on Dan's shoulder, "Come. Blair's probably waiting for us."

* * *

><p>It was a Sunday and Dan was in his kitchen making waffles, and as he throws the measuring cup into his sink full of dirty dishes he notices Blair's bottle of L'Occitane shampoo next to his dish soap. He smiles to himself. The rest of his loft was sadly completely void of Blair's belongings.<p>

The loft door swings open.

"You really should keep this locked Humphrey. One can only imagine what sort of repugnant intruders are lurking around Brooklyn."

"Nice to see you too, Waldorf" he says as he's setting his waffles onto a plate.

Blair inhales, "Mmm, you know if there's one thing I miss about this place, it is your Sunday waffles."

Dan smiles, "There's enough for two."

Blair sits on the bar stool, "Actually, I was hoping I could steal you away for the day. Serena is in the middle of some sort of scheme with Nate to take down Gossip Girl, and I have some important wedding errands to run."

"Mmm, what happened to no emasculating? What about Penelope or one of your other minions?" Dan asked.

"I am meeting _Vera Wang_ today for my last fitting and then sampling macaroons for the dessert bar at Maison Laduree. My minions hardly have the politeness or palette to be of any use. Plus it might be helpful to get a man's opinion" she smiled.

"Fine." Dan said, "But first things first." He pushed a plate of waffles towards her.

Blair smiles and rolls her eyes.

* * *

><p>After riding the elevator 23 floors, Dan and Blair reach Vera Wang's private wedding gown salon.<p>

"You must be Blair Waldorf," said Vera sharp in her black dress, and striking long black hair.

Dan thought it was cute that Blair was so enamored by a fashion designer.

"Vera! Oh, it's so amazing to finally meet you!" she said smiling ear to ear as they kissed each other on the cheeks.

"How is Eleanor?" she asked.

"She's wonderful." Blair beamed.

"And this must be Prince Louis?" she asked as she faced Dan.

"Oh. No! No…just a friend. I'm Dan. Humphrey." Dan hurriedly corrected.

Vera looked confused as Blair held the smile on her face.

"Oh well, forgive me, as I don't keep up with the tabloids much. I'm sure I'll get to meet the Prince another time." Vera finished.

"Actually, I'm not marrying Prince Louis anymore. I'm engaged to Chuck Bass, the owner of The Empire Hotel" Blair said with a smile.

"I see." Vera said confused.

"I'm sure your design will still make Blair…more beautiful than Kate Middleton." Dan said nervously, as the three of them then laughed uncomfortably.

* * *

><p>Dan was standing outside Blair's dressing room as he nervously paced around the store.<p>

Blair spoke from behind the curtain, "My father and Roman should be flying in next week. It'd be lovely for you to meet him."

"You must be excited to see him." Dan said as he picked up a white satin shoe on the display.

He hears the sound of the curtain open and he slowly turns around.

Blair lets out a breath, "So? What do you think?" she says with a smile.

She's standing there on the pedestal in her white wedding dress flowing out from her waist, her hair waved and in a pony tail, and the dressing room lights shining on her. He swears to himself she is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Dan stares at her intently and he feels a sharp pang in his heart knowing he should be shutting these feelings off.

"Wow. Blair, I…" he says speechlessly.

A moment passes and Blair asks with a smile, confused, "What is it? Is it the lace?" she looks down at her dress.

"Nothing. It's not the dress. It's just…you in it. That's all." He continues to stare at her.

"Well that's good," she says looking down at her dress, then looking up at Dan through the mirror with a smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>The night before her wedding, the elevator door rang.<p>

"Daddy!" she squealed with delight as Harold came through the elevator door.

"Hi sweetie!" he said with joy in his voice as she ran and hugged him, and he twirled her around like she was still his little girl.

As they sit at the dining table talking, Blair and Harold snacked on the pastries he brought from Paris. Blair finally asked, "Where's Roman?"

"About that…" he says as the smile on his face fades.

"Roman and I…ended things."

"What?" Blair puts down her éclair. "What do you mean? What happened?" she asked with concern.

"Roman. He…was not faithful to me."

"Daddy…I'm so sorry, I had no idea…"

"It's for the best. Our relationship was always full of drama…it was…other male models…I do believe we were meant for each other but…I think I loved him most when he wasn't mine, or when he was about to leave…or when it seemed like he changed. We were never really good when we were together."

Blair's heart sunk, and her eyes began to water.

"Oh, please darling. Don't let this affect your wedding. You and Chuck have known each other almost your whole lives. The two of you have a completely different relationship than Roman and I."

Blair wiped a tear from her eye delicately and smiled.

"You are going to make a _beautiful _bride my sweet." He said as he touched her cheek.

* * *

><p>After a night of tossing and turning, it was the day of her wedding.<p>

"Dorota, how did you know that Vanya was the one for you?" Blair asked as she looked into the mirror while Dorota buttoned the back of her dress.

"Honest, I not like Vanya at first, but he love me like…like best friend. He love, unconditionally. Like when I tell him I first pregnant, he not run, he very much there for me,"

Blair scrunches her eyebrow in response and sees Serena walk by the doorway, "Serena!" she calls out.

"Oh my God, B!" Serena comes back in the room, and puts the 3 flower vases she is barely able carry in her hands down on a table.

"You look so beautiful" she squeals as she touches Blair's face with both her hands.

Blair's face is tense but she forces into a smile. "Thanks S. Can you please go find Dan for me?" she says stressed.

The giddiness on Serena's face fades as she gives a quaint, "Sure."

* * *

><p>They are alone in her changing room.<p>

"Humphrey I need you to tell me I'm making the right decision!" she says frantically pacing.

"Blair. Blair…what's going on? Where is this coming from?" Dan says as he touches her arm, and gestures for her to sit down.

Blair takes a moment and sits, and gives out an exasperated sigh. "I can't tell you right now, just…I need to know…that he loves me" she finally lets out. She sounds vulnerable like she's about to break.

"Blair, of course he loves you. That's why he's _marrying_ you. What's wrong? Do you want me to get him?"

"No! No. He can't see me until it starts. Just…please go see what he wrote for his vows. You're a writer…I'm sure you can gauge how he feels. Just please, come back and tell me if he really loves me."

Dan argues, "Blair, you don't need to…"

"Dan. Please. It's my day. I need to know…"

Dan drops his head and gives a reluctant, "Alright."

Eleanor stops at the doorway where they are talking, "There you two are! The photographer is waiting. Come!" she motions with her hands impatiently. Blair gets up and passes her mother with a stoic face and Eleanor glares at Dan as he walks past, "You look lovely Mrs. Waldorf" he smiles.

* * *

><p>They are taking pictures of Blair's bridal party in the church. They're lined up. Dorota. Dan. Serena. Blair. Penelope. What's her face. Dan can't help but think that each flash of the camera is more humiliating than the next. Him standing there next to his ex-girlfriend now step sister and next over, the girl he is let's face it…still in love with. He looks over at Blair between shots who is still smiling radiantly, despite her unusual melt down confession just a moment ago. Each of the bridesmaids takes turns taking pictures with just Blair in front of the altar. The photographer calls out, "Ok. Now the young gentleman."<p>

Dan steps up next to Blair. He awkwardly puts his hand around her waist, and she does the same to him. Dan can feel his heart beat out of his chest. This really was a terrible idea. The photographer's camera flashes continue and Dan feels like he's going to be sick.

"Don't look so grim Humphrey. I might have these pictures forever" Blair says as she holds her smile.

* * *

><p>Dan sets out on his task for Blair. He knocks on the door of the room where Chuck would be getting ready. "Hello?" he says. He opens the door and it's empty. He walks around the room and along the counter there's an open bottle of scotch, a half filled glass cup, a box of Cuban cigars, a very expensive looking watch, Chuck and Nate's spare clothes lying around and Chuck's wallet. Dan curiously opens Chuck's wallet and sees a picture of Blair. Dan guessed it was from when she was 19. He smiled to himself. As he put the wallet down, Dan's eye finally catches a small piece of paper with Chuck's almost illegible writing on it. He picks it up and reads.<p>

He reads how Chuck fell in love with Blair when he was 17 and clueless. How even then, he quickly and suddenly wanted to give her the world, and conquer the Upper East Side with her. He read about Bart's passing and Blair's support. He read his sincerest apology for the pain that he caused her all through the years. He read that it was Blair who pulled him out of the darkness. Blair who brought out what was good in him. He read that Blair was the reason his life was saved, twice. Finally, he read his promises to be a better man to her for the rest of her life.

When Dan finished, he realized. Chuck loved her. There was no room for a lonely boy from Brooklyn in her fairytale ending. It might have been selfish, but Dan couldn't stand the thought of watching them get married. This whole day, this whole thing hurt too much. He had to get out of there.

Serena saw him with messenger bag in hand, walking down the stairs hurriedly.

"Dan! Where are you going? The wedding is starting in like an hour." she asked insistently as she followed him.

"Serena. Please, just…tell Blair that Chuck does love her and that I'm really sorry, but I had to go" he said still walking away.

"What? Dan. No! You have to be here. Seriously, we need you. Where are you going?" she asked desperately.

"I…I don't know. Tell her there's been an emergency with Jenny or something and I'm headed to the airport" he says as he tries to wave down a cab.

"Dan. Wait." They finally stopped walking, "Does this have anything to do with you and Blair?"

He lets out a sigh, and before he gets in the cab says, "Bye Serena."

As the cab drives away, Serena puts her hand on her head in frustration.

* * *

><p>"He what!" Blair exclaimed.<p>

"Yeah. I guess there was an emergency with Jenny or something…He wanted me to tell you that Chuck really loved you and he was sorry but he had to go."

"You mean to tell me that Little Jenny Humphrey who has been irrelevant for the past year is still ruining my life from 3,000 miles away?" her voice was really rising.

"I am going to _kill_ Dan Humphrey." She sounded pretty serious.

"Blair, don't be too hard on him. He's..." she stops and it's quiet for a second.

"He's what?" Blair asks.

"Nothing." Serena says defeated as she looks away.

"Serena." Blair sits down in front of her and puts her hands on hers. "What is it?"

Serena looks at Blair seriously and hesitant, like she's deeply searching for something.

"I shouldn't tell you. At least not today."

"You can tell me anything. I'm already freaking out as it is. I can't walk down the aisle if I know there's some sort of secret looming."

Serena lets out a sigh, "Dan...he...I think he's in love with you."

* * *

><p>During the ceremony, Blair runs out of the church. She looks around frantically and sees the car that says "Just Married" on the rear window. She doesn't know what the hell she's doing, why she's doing it, or where she's going.<p>

She shuts the car door.

"Are we expecting your husband?" the driver asks confused.

"No" Blair says out of breath.

"Uh, ok. Where to miss?"

At that moment she hears her phone gives a single chime from her gown's pocket. She reads a gossip girl post with a picture of Dan, in his tux sitting in an airport chair looking away.

"Spotted. One formally dressed lonely boy alone in an airport terminal headed to London. Has our very own cupid given up on seeing the happy ending he helped create? Looks like some men aren't really made of honor."

"JFK." She tells the driver.

* * *

><p>Dan sits in his airport chair reading. He bought a last minute flight to London thinking visiting Jenny might actually do him some good with getting over Blair. As he is reading, he hears the sound of a woman's heels clicking on the floor, like someone's running.<p>

He looks to the left and Blair is running towards him. Wedding gown, tiara, heels and all. When they make eye contact she stops, he gets up and they slowly walk towards each other.

"Blair…" he starts. He's completely and utterly thrown for a loop. He wonders if he's dreaming.

"I uh…" she starts, "Serena, told me why you left" she said softly.

"Yeah. Jenny…she"

"No." She interrupts, "She told me the real reason you left."

"Oh." Dan says quietly, "Um, is that why…you're here?" He thought to himself that that was really a stupid question.

"No…" she looks around confused, "Yes…I don't know. Maybe."

"What happened?" Dan asked her, concerned.

She takes a breath and looks down as she fiddles with her hands.

"I found out yesterday that my father and Roman…ended it." Her eyes are glossy with tears forming.

"Oh God, Blair…you should have told me." He comes closer to her and hugs her, and she takes a breath and relaxes into him.

"He was devastated. With Louis, I was the one who couldn't promise that I'd never leave him…but, how do I know that Chuck won't leave me?"

"I read his vows Blair. He does love you."

She shakes her head, "When they opened the church doors, I saw him smiling at me from the altar. He's changed into this man who I've always wanted him to be, but then I realized I've only ever loved him for who he was before. We've only been together for a short while since he's changed and…I'm not sure how we work together. Everything was just moving so fast with Louis, losing the baby, the crash…" She pauses, "Serena telling me about you…"

Dan looked at her earnestly.

"So I ran…" She finished.

He put his hand on her shoulder. He looked around and people were staring at her, some teenagers taking pictures on their phones.

"I had to book a flight to London for them to actually let me in here. Can I go away with you?" she asked.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Dan offered her a change of clothes he had in his bag. She came out of the bathroom practically drowning in his flannel shirt and sweats. Dan smiled trying not to laugh.<p>

"Not a word Humphrey" she said sternly, wedding dress hugged in her hands.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asked.

"This is a one-of-a kind custom Vera Wang wedding gown. I can't very well leave it here for some…coach flying commoner to auction it off on Ebay. I'm taking it with me."

He laughed tilting his head back. "Let's go Waldorf. Plane's boarding."

* * *

><p>They're sitting in their row of seats. The plane wasn't too full so Dan talked to a few of the people on board so he could sit with Blair. She was by the window, Dan in the middle, and the dress in the aisle seat.<p>

Blair slides her phone open to check the time and sees a picture of Chuck on her phone's background. She lets out a breath, sets her phone down on her lap and looks out the window away from Dan.

Dan takes hold of her hand.

"Hey. It's ok. You'll figure it out."

She turns her head around to Dan, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Dan. For everything," she says with a smile forming on her lips.


	2. Going the Distance

**Part 2/4: **Going the Distance

Dan looks at Blair, back to her normal self, dressed pristine wearing her funny little blue round hat and he thinks to himself just how ridiculous she is. He was tempted to give a snide remark about her obsessive compulsive tendencies to wear things on her head. It was obvious she was replacing headbands with hats, but he decided to save the insult for better use later.

The real reason her hat annoyed him was because she bought it at Heathrow airport earlier that day.

When they got off the plane, she immediately got on a payphone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Hi, I'd like to request a personal retail consultant please. It's an emergency. Terminal one…and make sure it's someone who is well versed with Chanel's fall collection. Thank you!" she hung up the phone with delight.

"Personal retail consultant?" Dan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Blair said like he was such an idiot, "Almost every European airport has them."

"But, we can go to the mall…later. You know. The real kind? _Outside_ the airport?"

"Seven and a half hours of you being better dressed than me is more than I can take," she says looking down at his flannel shirt she's wearing. "Plus, someone of my stature should be properly dressed at an airport."

Dan makes an even more confused face. "Why?"

Blair let's out a frustrated breath, "And to think they let you work at W…," she said mockingly. "Need I explain everything to you, Humphrey? Audrey, Jackie O, Kate Moss…airports are the most important runways influential women walk."

Thus their 4 hour airport shopping venture began. After Blair bought an outfit to shop in (rolls eyes), she bought Dan a dress shirt and slacks for him to change into, even though he insisted for her not to. Dan didn't realize just how many boutiques could be in a single terminal. He was sitting on some store's couch, he lost track of store names a long time ago. Tired from lugging her wedding dress around, Dan leaned on the armrest while he watched Walter, the personal consultant, and Blair talk about the latest John Galliano scandal and their agreement on the 2011 fashion faux pas of brightly colored furs.

She smiled full of chipper, as Walter twirled her around in her pencil skirt and silk blouse in front of the mirror.

"Daniel, what do you think?" Walter asked.

He wanted to say that she looked cute in everything, but found he was being very careful about his words around Blair these days.

"It's nice." He said with half a smile.

With Blair shopping, Dan had lots of time to dwell on his current situation. That's what he was good at. Overthinking. Blair didn't want to talk about anything during the flight, so they watched _Colombiana_ (which they hated) and slept. While she was at the register, Dan did a mental overview of what exactly was happening to him:

One. Serena apparently told Blair _something _about him. He was pretty sure it was that he had feelings for Blair, but he kept wondering what _exactly_ she might have said.

Two. Blair ran from her wedding with Chuck for… a number of reasons…one of which might be because of Dan. Dan didn't know. He was confused to say the least, but he knew that he wasn't going to talk about anything if she wasn't ready to.

"I think I actually do want to buy that hat" Blair says when they're five feet from the airport's exit doors.

* * *

><p>He knocks.<p>

"Promise you'll be civil." Dan whispers to Blair as they're standing at the door.

"I don't need a lecture on social graces from you." She says quickly in her sarcastically sweet voice.

The door opens and Jenny answers. She's a little taller and is wearing less make up than usual. Her hair is short again and less platinum blonde, and she's wearing pajama pants and a tank top.

She greets Dan excitedly, "Dan!" with a huge smile on her face; still bubbly sounding as ever.

Her eyes finally make contact with Blair who's standing next to him. Blair gives one of her fake little smiles and says coyly, "Hi little J!"

Jenny shuts the door on them.

Dan let's out a sigh, like he should have known this was going to be another horrible idea. "Jen…" he says as he knocks on the door. No answer. "Jen, come on. Open the door."

* * *

><p>"I <em>cannot<em> believe you." Jenny says mid-bite to Dan as they're sitting across from each other at a little sandwich shop across the street from her apartment.

"It's fine. Blair's tucked away sleeping in your room now."

"Yeah, after she dissed my futon." Jenny reminded him.

Dan gives a little laugh as he bites into his sandwich.

"It's not like she's staying with us. She just needs a place to crash before she can check into her hotel room."

"What is she doing here anyway? Isn't she supposed to be on her honeymoon with Chuck or ruining people's lives or something?"

"That's an interesting story." He says pointing at her with sandwich in hand, "Remember I told you I was her best man?"

"Maid of honor." Jenny corrected teasingly.

He gives her a look. "Well, I don't know. I guess she was scared and confused and…she ran out of her wedding." Dan thinks he might have said that last part too quickly and matter-of-factly.

Jenny looks confused, "To…you." She finishes the sentence for him.

Dan tries to play it cool, "What? No. No. She saw I was at the airport on Gossip Girl, so she just wanted to get away from the city for a while. That's all."

Jenny looks at him with a smile like she sees right through him, "And you were at the airport and _not_ at her wedding because…"

Dan immediately regrets not thinking about how he was going to explain this sooner, "Because…" he tries to think on his feet, "I had a sudden urge to see my annoying little sister." He smiles and teasingly throws a chip at her and she gasps cutely and throws one back at him.

Dan laughs, "Seriously Jenny, she's had a rough…48 hours. She really isn't that bad, so…be nice."

"Fiiiine." She says in her reluctant teenage voice as she pulls out her phone and starts texting. He really missed his sister.

* * *

><p>They're in London for a total of 5 days. Dan stays at his sister's every night and never really sets foot into Blair's hotel because he wants to respect her space. Days 2-4, he's commuting about 20 minutes between Dalston and Mayfair to do things with Jenny and Blair, and he manages to do alright. He laughs because the whole thing is ironically reminiscent of his life in New York. At Dalston, he and Jenny would do things like visit the farmers market, try Turkish food, or visit this place called <em>The Vortex<em> for the jazz music festival. With Blair in Mayfair, they'd do things like shop at high end stores on Oxford Street, visit the Handel House Museum, or watch movies at the Curzon. They watch a film called _Habemus Papam_ (which they both hated).

On their last day in London, Dan walked Blair back to _The Dorchester_, the hotel where she was staying at. As they walk, both of their phones chime with a message.

It's a Gossip Girl blast about Chuck having his people start on returning gifts to the wedding guests. Blair looks at her phone and the smile on her face disappears.

Dan finished reading and put his phone back in his pocket. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah," Blair says rather unconvincing.

"How've you been doing with all that?"

"I…" she looks away from him, "I'm not really ready to talk about it." She looks down at her phone, "About him."

Dan nods and they've reached the door to the hotel lobby.

"Hey, I was going to ask you earlier. Would you want to grab dinner with me at this French restaurant I found a few blocks away?" she asked.

During the trip, they only really saw each other during the day. Dan was so tempted because that sure as hell sounded like they would be going out on a real date.

"Ah, I can't." Dan said somewhat disappointed, "Sorry, I promised Jenny I'd try her cooking before I left and…"

"That's fine" Blair said quickly interrupting. Dan couldn't tell if she seemed disappointed.

He improvised, "You know what? You should join us. It's our last night here anyway. You shouldn't be cooped up in a hotel by yourself."

* * *

><p>Stand off at Jenny's apartment. It's only been 2 minutes with the three of them eating silently. Dan looks around the room for some inspiration for conversation starters…<p>

"Jenny. _Why_ do you have so much wine!" His eye catches a fully stocked wine cooler he clearly hadn't noticed before.

Blair holds back her laugh.

"Dan. The drinking age is 18 in the UK." Jenny says embarrassed.

Dan lets out a breath of frustration trying to remove the picture in his head of his baby sister buying wine. He quickly changes the subject and asks a question he already knows the answer to, "So, how's school going Jen?"

"It's good. It's challenging. Not like New York where everyone just kind of loved my designs."

Blair interrupted with that smile of hers, "Maybe that's because grunge and plaid aren't in season anymore" she said sarcastically.

Jenny retorted, "At least some of us have a progressive perspective on fashion and aren't stuck dressing like we're in some lame out of touch 60's movie."

Dan puts his hands to his face.

Blair rebuttals, "How _does _one study fashion in a place like Dalston anyway?"

They're staring at each furiously. Blair finishes, "Dalston. The London equivalent of New York's Brooklyn. A perfect place for the socially outcasted."

"Coming from someone who outcasts herself by running away from her own wedding. Speaking of which, how_ is_ Chuck? Does he still talk about me?" There was something about Blair that brought out a vicious side in Jenny.

Blair gives a look like she's disgusted but Dan figures she's probably hurt.

Dan chimes in, "Jen. I told you to be nice." He says quietly.

"What! I'm not afraid to hurt her feelings Dan," Jenny says heated.

Dan gets up from the table, "Ok!" he claps his hands together like he has a plan, "Let's put some of that wine to use."

* * *

><p>For one reason or another, Dan and Blair end up drunk off their asses, while Jenny is still sober. Everyone's calmed down and Jenny is now in a good mood and is pretty entertained. Dan and Blair were drunk, sitting on the floor on opposite ends of the rug under her coffee table. Jenny is lying down on the couch and she sees this time as an opportunity to ask questions.<p>

"So how did you guys end up becoming friends in the first place?" She asks.

"Orangutans!" Blair drunkenly chirps cutely, giggling holding her glass of wine in the air like she's making a toast.

Jenny smiles, "Uh…what?"

Dan is a slow speaker when he's drunk, he laughs to himself then says, "She means – we saw a Nanette documentary last year at film forum…about orang-." Blair and Dan both giggle to themselves before he can finish the word. Jenny is so amused to see them like this so she can't help but laugh too.

"I'm…hungry." Dan finally announces. He slowly walks over to the fridge.

"There's no food in here J!" he yells pretty loud.

Jenny laughs and suggests, "That sandwich place is open late."

Dan walks slowly to the door like a zombie. Jenny asks, "Are you gonna be ok?"

Dan motions with his hand like he's swatting a fly, or like he's suggesting he'll be fine. He closed the door and left.

Just Blair and Jenny are left alone in the living room. Blair's back is leaning on the couch facing her TV that's turned off while Jenny is lying down.

"I wish I had siblings…" Blair says as she squints at the door where Dan left.

Jenny continues, "Yeah. Dan's all right."

Blair turns to Jenny, "No!" She drunkenly points at her, "Seriously. I wish I had…and older brother to protect me from…" The not so eloquent drunk Blair can't figure out the rest of her sentence.

Jenny finishes, "People like you?"

Blair smiles, "Exactly, Little J."

Jenny smiles back, "Why do you still call me that anyway?"

Blair puts her drink down on the coffee table, "I…"

She's drunk, but she composes herself and sits up straighter, "Look, I hate you but…I…used to…like when you looked up to me. I only…give you a hard time because… I see you as like a little sister or something. Little sister. Little J." She softly laughs to herself amused by her own parallel.

Jenny makes a face like she's surprised, but it secretly made her happy. Part of her always wanted Blair's approval.

It's quiet for a second and Jenny wonders what else she can get out of Blair. "Blair. Why did you come here with my brother? Do you…_like him_ or something?" Jenny asks.

Blair looks at her and lightly laughs, "Are you kidding? No. Even the thought of…" she pauses and has a revelation, "He is a good kisser though."

"What! Ew! Blair!" Jenny sits up and laughs.

Blair, mortified in realizing what she just said, sits up and seriously looks at Jenny, "Do _not_ tell Dan I said that." Jenny smiled as she laid back down. "Don't worry I won't." It's quiet for a second.

"It's good you don't like him though. Dan's way too good for you anyway," Jenny says. Her comment surprises Blair. Ever since Blair knew Dan, she'd always seen Dan as the one who wasn't good enough for a lot of things.

* * *

><p>Later they're all watching <em>Twilight<em> because Jenny didn't have cable, and that was the only DVD she was willing to watch.

"This whole trip has been like…a slew of bad movies." Blair says drinking her wine as they watch Jacob turn into a wolf.

Dan and Blair are sitting on opposite ends of the rug. They're usually quiet and concentrated when they watch a movie they haven't seen before, but the irony of two frequenting IFC cinema buffs watching _Twilight_ was just an occasion asking for Dan and Blair movie commentary.

"Why couldn't Edward read Bella's mind?" Dan drunkenly mumbled as he bit into his sandwich.

Jenny starts explaining, "Well it's because…"

Dan interrupts, "Because there was nothing to read." Dan and Blair crack up and as much as Jenny loves this movie, she smiles at his corny joke.

"How do you piss off a vampire?" Dan continues.

Blair asks, "How?"

"You buy him a dog and name it Jacob."

Dan and Blair laugh and Jenny smiles with her eyes closed and says while she's falling asleep, "You guys totally suck. You're both such movie snobs." Jenny turns around on the couch to sleep.

Dan and Blair look at Jenny and then over the coffee table at each other then quickly break away from each other's glances and continue watching the movie. This time quietly, like they didn't know how to act around each other.

About 20 minutes later Blair calls over to Dan in a whisper like he's really far away, "Hey lonely boy…"

Dan looks over at her.

"How are things on that side of the rug?" she whispers.

"Uh…lonely." He whispers with a quiet laugh.

Blair quietly crawls over and drunkenly plops herself next to him on the floor and cutely smiles at him.

Dan's heart starts to pound. They continue watching the movie side by side for a while.

* * *

><p>He doesn't remember how it started, but Dan Humphrey was kissing Blair Waldorf. It was all so surreal. He could feel her lips caressing his, and he gently put his hand to her face and inhaled deeper into the kiss. He could taste the cheap wine they'd been drinking on her tongue. This wasn't the peck on the lips in Blair's foyer, or the politely choreographed kiss as the pink party. His heart was pounding, and she was leaning into him, her hand on his chest like she cared about him. This is what he wanted for so long. He could feel his heart giving into her and with every beat of their kiss he grew more and more in love with her.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, he woke up on the living room rug…with a massive headache. "Hey Dan," Jenny smiled as her and Blair were eating waffles at the dining table. He immediately remembered the kiss.<p>

Blair looked over at Dan, "Humphrey, your hair is making me nauseous" she took a sip of her juice. He wondered if Blair remembered it too. Jenny chimed in, "Blair doesn't remember anything from last night." She smiled, "It's crazy. And to think, you guys are the ones that are 21."

* * *

><p>They're at the airport and Blair is sitting reading a magazine a few feet away. Dan hugs Jenny as he says goodbye. Jenny tells him, "I was gonna wait until I got you alone…but when I woke up I saw you guys were all…cuddled and close on the floor?"<p>

"Yeah that happens sometimes when we watch movies. Doesn't mean anything." Dan shrugged.

Jenny makes a face, "Anything you want to fill me in on?"

Dan laughs nervously, "What are you talking about?"

Jenny pushes him teasingly, "I'm not an idiot Dan. If you…" she lowers her voice, "like her…" she continues, "you have my blessing. You're right. She's not that bad."

Dan makes a face like he's confused, "I uh…I don't…so…thanks anyway?"

Jenny smiles and rolls her eyes, "Whatever. A word of advice…I know how you get. If you like her, you should tell her. I'm not going to be in New York pushing you to do it like I did with Serena."

Dan smiles, "Bye Jen. It was fun." and he lovingly kisses the forehead of his grown up little sister.

* * *

><p>On the plane ride home, Blair seemed distant even though she was sitting right next to him. She doesn't say much the entire plane ride. She passes on Dan's offer to watch a movie together, and she continues to read her book. With every beat of their silence on the way back to New York, Dan's heart breaks more and more.<p> 


	3. Just Friends

**Part 3/4: Just F****riends**

At Bemelmans Bar, Blair sat on the bar stool with a worried look on her face, her finger skimming around the glass of her martini while she frequently looked over to the entrance door. Serena came in, blonde hair effortlessly flowing with every click of her heels and when her eye found Blair, she gave that warm and comforting smile Blair knew so well.

When they hugged, Blair's heart warmed with relief. She was eased as her best friend stroked her hair lovingly and Blair could smell Serena's familiar Guerlain L'Heure Bleue perfume that she always wore since middle school. Serena changed a lot of things about herself but always had the same perfume. Blair breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was so worried, B," Serena put her hand on Blair's.

Blair looks down embarrassed and realized there was so much she left behind that night. "I know…I'm sorry," she says meekly and looks up at S.

Serena continues softly, "When you left, we went around everywhere we could think of to find you. Chuck was…"

As Blair's expression changed at the sound of his name Serena shifted the subject.

"All that matters is that you're back now," she smiles like she understands Blair's confusion. "I ran away too once. I know," she rubbed Blair's arm affectionately.

It only took a few minutes for them to revert back to their normal dynamic like best friends always do. Blair showed Serena the new bracelet she bought in London, Serena filled Blair in on all the details of her city hopping with Eric, and Blair would take a sip to try whatever new menu drink Serena ordered. Occasionally some guy in a suit would interrupt to hit on Serena, and like old habit, she would politely decline and when that didn't work Blair would say something insulting and demeaning which always made them leave.

Serena smiled as he walked away, "Blair, that was so mean" she half giggled.

Blair rolled her eyes, "Please tell me you met someone when you went out with Eric that has more intelligence and less…hair product than that guy" she laughed.

Serena smiled, "No… not really."

Blair smiled like she didn't believe her, "Serena van der Woodsen not interested in _anyone_?" she asked playfully.

"Well…" Serena paused. "There is someone…" she scrunched her eyebrow looking down, "but he's in love with someone else."

Blair scoffed, "Who in the history of the Upper East Side would be worth choosing over you? This guy sounds horrible already," she said frustrated.

Serena lifts her head up to Blair and gives an insecure look that says it all. That afternoon they had danced around the topic of Dan Humphrey.

"Oh," Blair said softly. Blair looked at Serena's disappointed face and realized the strangeness in seeing Serena so insecure about herself. Blair had always remembered being in her shadow. Unrequited love was something Serena had never truly dealt with before, but something Blair knew much about.

Serena says softly, "I told you he loved you and you ran out of your wedding for him…I didn't think you felt the same way…but I guess I was wrong." Her eyes start to water.

Blair's heart breaks, and she touches Serena's hand encouragingly and gives an immediate and firm, "I don't. He's just a friend."

Serena forms a small smile like she's relieved, "Do you think I'm crazy?" she lets out a breath.

Blair smiled with her lips, "Of course not. Dan was your first great love, S." Blair genuinely means it. She knew that Dan was the only one who really brought out the best in her.

Serena wipes a tear from her eye and breathes a sigh of relief, "I think Chuck is still yours."

Blair drops her head, "Maybe. I don't know how I can face him."

* * *

><p>"Two cappuccinos, right? One extra hot with soy milk and less foam?" the cashier said smiling as she tucked her hair behind her ear.<p>

Dan looked confused then suddenly remembered he always came to Manhattan Espresso on 49th because it was a few blocks down from the W offices. He always bought two cappuccinos, one regular, and one…well the other was for Blair in the mornings or when she was imploding from overworking in the afternoons.

"Right!" he says laughing awkwardly and nervously with that quirky Humphrey charm.

When he's outside the coffee shop holding two cappuccinos, he taps his finger on the one with soy while he thinks. He comes to the conclusion that he is in fact an idiot and tosses it in the garbage. He walks away and shakes his head like he's mentally telling himself to get it together. She's just a girl. It had been nine and a half days (not that he was counting), since they got back to New York, and Blair was completely ignoring him again. In spite of her, Dan was not in the least bit mad at her for it. In fact, he went as far as to YouTube _Twilight_ scenes to help him recapture the memory of their kiss.

He looks at his phone. No new messages. He sighs at the fact that Blair Waldorf had completely turned him into a gameless pathetic lovesick idiot.

* * *

><p>"Spotted. Queen B possibly returning to her empire pacing back and forth in front of a certain hotel with something heavy on her mind. Afraid of what your king might say about your self-banishment, B? Or are you more afraid of the possibility of being exiled?"<p>

Blair sighed and closed her phone and left the front of the Empire. Maybe another day.

* * *

><p>Lily puts her hand on Dan's shoulder with poise; her glasses slouched on her nose, "Thank you Daniel." He puts the cake box on the counter. Lily was yes, throwing another party. Her old scandal of fraudulent signatures and ankle bracelets was finally dying down so the parties became more frequent.<p>

Lily continues reading over the itinerary in her hands and leaves the room. Rufus playfully pinches Dan in the rib to surprise him, "Hey son!"

Startled, Dan turns around, "Hey Dad. You really got to stop doing that," he says with a laugh.

"Remember how you said you were going to fill me in on the details of a certain trip you took with _oh_, my long lost daughter…and…_Blair_?" He crossed his arms with a coy smile.

"There's not much to tell," Dan laughed.

"Hmm, well she didn't get married." Rufus said.

"I know." Dan gives him one of his sarcastically playful faces.

"And, she went to London with you."

Dan laughs, "You don't say."

"That's gotta mean something." Rufus says sweetly. Dan thought it was half sweet and half totally creepy that his dad rooted for him so much when it came to girls.

Dan scoffs, "No. No, I don't think she…well…" He shakes his head like he's reminding himself to stop fumbling his words when he talks about Blair, "She actually hasn't spoken to me since we got back. I think she might want to get back with Chuck."

"Well did you ever tell her how you feel?"

Dan pauses like he's lost for words again, "Well…no. She knows though. Someone told her."

Rufus paused, "You should tell her. She might react different if she heard it from you."

Dan drops his head. "Maybe. I don't know if I could do it."

* * *

><p>Serena and Blair make a pact in Blair's room. Later that night at Lily's party, Serena would talk to Dan about how she felt and Blair would finally confront Chuck.<p>

* * *

><p>There's music, silk dresses, chatter, champagne, and appetizers. All the things that remind Dan that he's officially back home in New York. Dan is sitting on the staircase, feeling a little warm after his third glass of champagne.<p>

Serena slowly walks up the stairs to him. Her hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail, and she's wearing a deep red gown looking undeniably stunning.

"Hey" she says quiet and sweetly, "You ok?"

Dan gives a "Yeah…" and as he looks past Serena he sees Blair entering the room wearing a peach gown, her hair made up in perfectly placed soft curls. "Sorry, I gotta go," he gets up and softly puts his hand on Serena's shoulder to pass her, "Excuse me" he says as Serena looks down at his hand then watches him leave towards Blair.

Dan maneuvers his way around the party goers and finally reaches Blair.

"Hey Blair!" he waves his hand to her slowly and awkwardly much like he did at the end of his first date with Serena. Blair raises her eyebrows and makes a face like he's a moron, and starts walking away.

"Blair," he says as he takes her hand.

Blair quickly removes it and sternly says, "Not now, Humphrey!"

Dan asks, "Hey, are you mad at me or something…because you haven't talked to me in like two weeks."

Blair frustrated, turns to Dan, "Is this your new thing Humphrey? Drunkenly stalking me at parties you shouldn't be at?"

Dan pauses, "My dad and step mom live here…" he says sarcastically, "and I'm not drunk. Look, is this about what happened in London?"

Blair looks at him confused, "What are you talking about?" she looks around the room, "Have you seen Chuck? I need to talk to him."

Dan let's out a heavy sigh. Blair looks back at Dan, "You should find Serena."

Dan looks, really looks at Blair as she surveys the room for Chuck and his heart aches because she's so beautiful. Headstrong, witty, funny, intellectual and deep down he knows she's sensitive, kind and loving. He knows just how much she is worthy of happiness, and despite it all, he still believes in his heart that he can be the one to give that to her.

She tells him, "I guess he's not here. I'm going to try The Empire. _Don't follow me_."

Dan watches Blair leave and eventually, Serena watches Dan leave.

* * *

><p>Monkey's paws tap against the cold floors of Chuck's suite, he's panting as the elevator door chimes. He barks and wags his tail.<p>

"What is it Monkey?" Chuck follows him.

As their eyes meet, tension swells the room. Chuck stopped in his tracks as Blair slowly walks towards him and stops.

"What are you doing here?" He can't even say her name.

"I think I owe you an explanation," she says gently.

Chuck lets a breath out through his nose as he clenches his jaw. He sees her eyes are wet and glossy and his heart immediately softens, "Fine. Let me make you a drink."

As they sat on the bar stools of his kitchen, Blair poured her heart out to him. She told him about her father and Roman, how she felt like everything was moving so fast after Louis, the baby, and the car accident. She told him she was scared that he would break her heart again, that she was scared of what their relationship would look like ever since Chuck had changed. Chuck listened intently to her, his hand around his glass cup filled with scotch. When she finished, she stared at Chuck, eyes wet. She had pictured his reaction so many ways and this, _this_ was the moment she feared.

Chuck took a breath, "I'm not mad."

Blair gave a sigh of relief, "Really?"

Chuck continued, "I wish you would have come to me. I would have understood."

"I know," Blair says quietly with her head down.

Chuck looks away and says, "I looked for you all over the city when you left. When Nate and I reached the Empire State Building…I saw pictures of you on Gossip Girl at the airport…"

"No. Humphrey isn't why I left," her voice trembled as she was on the verge of tears.

"I understand Blair, I really do. Your father. Louis. The baby. Rushing the wedding. But what I don't understand is that when I was standing there ready to give my heart to you for the _rest of our lives_ you leave to go to another man" He says with a quieted anger.

"It's not like that. We're just friends" Blair said softly and vulnerable, still on the verge of tears.

"Did anything happen in London?" he asks upset.

"Chuck…"

"_Did anything happen in London?" _he asks more firmly.

Blair waits; she wipes her eyes dry and takes a breath.

"We kissed," she said softly.

Chuck's eyes close in his hurt and he turns his head away from her.

Blair tries to explain tears running down her face, "But we were drunk and - "

Chuck interrupts her, "Stop. Just stop Blair."

Her heart becomes defensive, "Are you forgetting? You're the one who slept with Jenny Humphrey two hours before you were 'ready to give your heart to me.' She made sure to remind me of it." She says harshly.

"It's ancient history!" he raises his voice. "Why are you even here Blair? Do you want me to help convince you that you don't have feelings for humdrum Humphrey?"

Blair looks up at the ceiling to catch her tears.

"I changed for you" Chuck said exasperated and out of breath with his eyes wet. He continued with intensity in his voice, "I almost _died_ twice, but I held on…for _you_…and it's not good enough. I know I made mistakes, but maybe that's not what the problem is anymore."

Blair looks at him with a heavy sadness. Tears rolling down her face.

Chuck takes a breath. He really can't stand to see Blair cry. He walks up to her and gently wraps his arm around her. "I will always love you. No matter what…" he touches her face, "What do you want Blair? What do you want to do?"

* * *

><p>Two in the afternoon on a Sunday, Dan staggers into his living room wearing sweatpants and his wrinkled and faded Beck t-shirt, his hair unkempt and face unshaven. He lies down on his couch.<p>

It's been two weeks since the party and Dan had spent most of it alone in his loft, sulking. He didn't read Gossip Girl, declined Jenny's Skype invitations, and watched lots and lots of old movies and wrote in his journal.

As he's lying down, he reaches over to the coffee table and grabs a pen and starts tossing and catching it over and over. There's a knock at the door.

Dan walks over and opens it.

Blair laughed. "You look disgusting, Humphrey."

"Blair." He says surprised, "I uh, I wasn't expecting you, I would've…"

"Combed your hair?" she teased.

Dan laughed, "Maybe you can let me borrow one of your ridiculous hats to cover it" he wiggled her cloche hat playfully. Blair pouted at his gesture, and took it off. She runs her fingers through her hair, and sits down on the couch. She plops her purse and hat on the floor and takes off her heels.

Like old habit, Dan goes to the kitchen and starts making two mugs of Earl Gray tea.

Blair lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry if I've been…distant." she looks down.

Dan half smiled to himself as he was grabbing tea in the cupboard, "It's ok."

"I've had a lot going on lately."

Dan fills up the teapot with water his back towards Blair, "Want to talk about it?"

Blair walked over to the kitchen and sat on the island barstool. "I broke up with Chuck." Hearing these words, Dan shuts the sink off. He gathers himself and turns around to her.

Blair looks down, "It was the right decision…too much has happened between us…I've been hiding out these last few weeks. I was hoping denial would make it all go away…" she lightly laughs at herself, "bad habit I guess."

Dan looks at her with compassion.

"But today I was thinking it might be nice to…spend time with a friend." She smiled at him then looked down.

Sometimes Dan really wished he were more than just her safety net, but he loved her anyway, "Well you're always welcome here Waldorf."

She smiled and shyly looked away.

"Is that Scrabble?" Blair asks smiling as her eye catches the board game on the shelf by the kitchen.

"Yeah. You want to play?"

"My father and I used to play all the time after my piano lessons in the fourth grade" she looks at the game fondly.

Dan smiles.

* * *

><p>When they're well into the game, Blair finishes her word putting down an "E" tile.<p>

"Double letter and triple word score" Blair says pleased with herself.

"Quagmire?" Dan asks as he writes down her score, "I don't know how you and your dad used to play but I'm pretty sure Family Guy characters don't count as words."

Blair gives him a look, "Aren't you a literature major?" she says sarcastically, "Quagmire means shaky ground" she gestures her hand out, "a predicament."

Dan smiles reluctantly. As he turns the board towards him, the loft door opens.

Serena faces away from them as she puts some bags on his kitchen counter, "Hey Dan!" she calls out bubbly. She starts pulling the sandwiches out of her bag, her back towards them, "I know you've been hiding out in here lately, so I thought I'd come by and cheer you up with some of those pastrami sandwiches you like from - " She turns around and sees the two of them sitting on the floor playing Scrabble on the coffee table, "the Mile End deli." Serena finishes quietly.

"S" Blair starts with an apologetic tone.

At that moment, the three of their phones ring with a message.

"This just in. A trusted source has spilled about a little lip locking that went down in London, and if my numbers are correct, a third kiss means B & D have some explaining to do."

Serena, Blair and Dan look at their phones horrified.

Blair, "I'm going to _kill_ Chuck."

Dan, "Wait. You remembered the kiss?"

Serena, "Just a friend, huh B?"

As Serena stormed out of the loft, Blair followed her out to the sidewalk without her shoes, "Wait! Serena, I can explain."

Serena started to wave down a taxi.

"Serena, I'm sorry."

Serena glared at Blair as she got into the taxi and slammed the door.

Blair watched the taxi drive away. She sighed. Frustrated and upset, she walked back up to the loft to get her things.

When she was in the living room Dan was re-reading the blast. Dan asked her frustrated, "Blair. I thought you didn't remember that night." Blair glared at him as she put on her shoes and grabbed her things. Dan asked her, "Why would you lie to me about that?"

Blair, frustrated, angrily drops her stuff on the floor, "What was I supposed to say Dan? 'Oh hey, I just called off my wedding and my best friend is still in love with you, but our drunk kiss watching a movie I hate in the apartment of your sister who I hate actually _meant_ something to me?'" She lets out a breath then starts picking her stuff up again.

Dan is speechless, "It meant something to you?" he asked stupidly.

Blair lets out a frustrated breath, "Yes. Ok?"

Dan's raises an eyebrow in surprise, "Then, then…why say you don't remember?"

Blair closes her eyes and speaks softer, "I was embarrassed and I thought you would've regretted it. I thought I'd give you an easy way out by saying I didn't remember."

Dan takes a breath, "Blair, I…"

Blair interrupted, "But it was still a mistake. Serena has been my best friend my whole life." Before she shuts the door closed as she's leaving she tells him, "I'm sorry Dan. I can't let anything come between that."


	4. When Humphrey met Waldorf

**Part 4/4: When Humphrey Met Waldorf**

Serena was sitting on the bench reading "Just Kids" by Patti Smith. He knew she always came to Central Park to read when she was upset. When her eyes met him, she closed her book and set it down. Dan sat next to her and gave a sigh.

"Hey"

"Hi" Serena said shyly.

They sat on the bench quietly for a while.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there," Dan said finally interrupting the silence.

"Yeah, me too" Serena looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"You shouldn't be mad at Blair though. Blair she…she loves you. She needs you."

"You are unbelievable," Serena says upset as she shakes her head.

"Did I miss something?" Dan asks.

"You just came here to try to help Blair. Did it ever occur to you why I was mad in the first place?"

Dan looks down and realizes, "The blast?"

"I went there to tell you that…I still love you," she says insecure.

Dan immediately feels guilty. He realized he had been ignoring her calls, gestures and invitations to meet up.

"Serena…" Dan sighs, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Serena looked at him, "It's like you've completely forgotten about us…"

Dan looked at her and she continued, "Before everything got so screwed up with Juliet and Ben, I wanted you. And trust me I know_. I know_ that I screwed up and took you for granted, but I'm here now and I still believe you're the love of my life…"

Dan looked at her and didn't know what to say. He wished, really wished he could feel something for Serena, but he couldn't feel anything other than guilt for not feeling the same.

"But…you love Blair now." She said looking at him intently.

Dan took a second, "I do," he said nodding as he looked at Serena. Despite trying to hide and deny it from everyone, he felt invigorated to let the words out of his mouth. It felt good that he could finally be honest with himself.

Serena nodded to herself with a disappointed look on her face. "I uh…" she smiled, "Gosh, this hurts" she looked down.

"I know the feeling."

Serena smiled, "I do want you _and_ Blair to be happy. I guess I can't be mad at either of you."

"Look, whatever happens with me and Blair…no matter what, you'll always be an important part of my life Serena…we are family after all." He laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Ah, don't remind me." She laughed, "Could you just…wait a little while though before you and Blair…until it doesn't hurt as much?"

Dan smiled at her reassuringly, "Sure."

They sat on the bench together quietly looking out into the park and it felt like they were truly and finally cutting their mythological tie.

* * *

><p>1 month later.<p>

Dan knocks on the door. With Rufus out of town, Chuck not speaking to him, and Eric out of the city for college Dan was in desperate need of male company.

Nate opens the door and glares at him.

"What are you doing here Dan?"

Dan sighed, "Nate, do you even remember why you're mad at me?" Dan walked in and set his messenger bag down in the living room.

"Well yeah..." Nate scrunched his eyebrows like he was thinking hard.

Dan smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't make you a main character in my book."

Nate nodded, "Oh yeah. That's what it was."

Dan continued, "But hey, I missed you or whatever…so I brought…" he set down the case, "Beer. And…" he reached into his bag, "my Star Wars Blu-ray collection that came in from Amazon."

Nate smiled, "Ok. Ok. But we're skipping to Episode four."

Dan joked, "But Hayden's such a hottie."

As the ending credits roll they started catching up on everything they've missed. Dan updated him on school and did not mention anything about his still just friend Blair and Nate talked about his recent break up with yet another Upper East Side psycho girl with ulterior motives.

"What about you?" Nate asked.

"Well…there is this girl."

"I'm listening." Nate took a swig of his beer.

"And, we've been spending all this time together, but I don't really know. We've sort of been stuck in this friend zone kind of deal."

Nate asked, "Did you tell her you think of her as more than just a friend?"

"Well uh…no. She can sometimes be a little complicated."

Nate nods, "When are they not, right?" and then gestures his beer bottle to Dan, "Hey, I'm having my birthday party next week at Visconti. Why don't you invite her to come? A dance club and bar setting should definitely help speed things up."

Dan laughed to himself, "Uh yeah. Ok. Maybe she'll be there."

* * *

><p>Dan kind of hates clubs, but for the sake of his friendship with Nate, he puts on a dress shirt and wears his most fashionable toe shoes.<p>

At the club he dances in a group with some of Nate's friends from Columbia. Serena waltzes her way over to him, "Dan you're here! Come dance with me!" she smiled charmingly, as she took his hand and twirled herself around and giggled. Dan laughed and pumped his fists in the air goofily. He catches a glimpse of Blair surrounded by her minions by the bar. When their eyes meet Blair quickly looks away.

Serena leaned into Dan's ear and put her hand on his shoulder, "Hey! You should ask Blair to dance. She won't admit it to me, but I think she likes you too." She smiled. Dan asked, "And, you're ok with it?" Serena laughed, "Yes! Yes! Of course I am. I'm kind of seeing someone or…trying to at least."

Dan smiled, "I'm sure he'll be yours in no time. I'm gonna go ask Blair to come dance."

As he approaches Blair, she gives him a scowl then says to her minions, "Go get me another martini Penelope, and the rest of you stay five feet away…for privacy."

Dan laughs, "If only we were friends when I was at St. Jude's. I would have loved this sort of VIP treatment."

Blair looks at him, "What? I can't hear you. It's so loud in here."

Dan leans in close to Blair's ear, "Want to dance?" He bobbed his head to the music playfully.

Blair smiled and it only looked half condescending. "You and Serena seemed to be having fun."

"What? No. No. She… you know, she's just being Serena." He took her hand. "Come on Waldorf, I promise I won't smoke you too bad on the dance floor."

Blair looked past his shoulder, "I don't think I'm really in the mood." She looked past him again. Dan turned around and a few chairs down Chuck was talking to a pretty girl by the bar.

Dan turned to Blair, "You ok?" he put his hand on her shoulder.

Blair asked him, "Yeah. I just need to get out of here."

"Well let me come with you. I should say bye to Nate though."

As he looks around the room to find him, he sees that he's making out with Serena in a corner booth. Dan laughs to himself. Of course.

"Humphrey, let's just go." Blair tugs his arm.

* * *

><p>They debate where to eat outside the club. Blair wants to hail down a taxi to go all the way to Butter, but after quite a bit of convincing, Dan and Blair walk to get burgers at J.G. Melon's.<p>

They end up eating endless amounts of fries, and talk for hours at a table in the corner of the room. They debate about monarchies. ("They're out of touch, not to mention a waste of money. Plus, leadership is not a birthright." "Royalty is a necessary part of tradition and culture and they are essential to foreign relations.") They discuss movies. Dan's sure the Iranian film "A Separation" will win best foreign film at the Golden Globes, while Blair insists it will be the Chinese film "The Flowers of War." They disagreed about many things, but Dan always loved the challenge of disagreeing with Blair.

They eventually get a text message from Gossip Girl.

"Here's wishing N a happy birthday. We hear his best present is a familiar blonde bombshell we love so much. Look out UES-ers, the golden couple is back." The blast was accompanied with a picture of Serena and Nate cozy in a booth at the club.

"Of course." Blair looks at her phone and she rolls her eyes. "I always hated my birthdays. My mother was always off in some other country for fashion weeks and my birthdays just never turned out right."

Dan interjected, "Speaking of which, I am sorry for ruining your 20th birthday with that karaoke video." They both laughed at the memory.

Blair asked, "What were your birthdays like growing up?"

Dan talked while eating fries, "Uh…well as you know I didn't really have too many friends growing up in private schools, so they were always really simple and with my family. My dad's chili. Scrabble. Charades. That sort of thing."

"Sounds like a nice way to grow up." She said with cheer in her eyes.

"It was." He smiled.

"I'm sorry to bother you two, but we're actually closing now." Their waiter interrupted as he put the bill on the table.

Dan looked at his watch and saw it was 3:30 in the morning. "Sorry about that." Dan gave him cash and told him to keep the change. When they were getting their things to leave Blair looked around at the empty restaurant, "I didn't realize we had been talking that long."

"What would you and Chuck talk about when you were together anyway?" Dan asked smiling, but immediately regretted asking. He did this whole thinking out loud thing too often.

"Why?" Blair gave him a dirty look.

"Uh, nevermind." He smiled.

"We talked about lots of things…" she said hesitantly, "Real estate. Take downs. Becoming powerful. Or you know, we would…do other activities that don't require talking." She smiled coyly.

Dan let out a sigh, then smiled, "Ok. Ok. Let's get you home Waldorf."

As they head outside, they start walking towards 2nd avenue because it would be easier to spot and wave down a cab on a busier street. As they walk, Dan notices Blair walking a little funny.

"You ok?" He laughed a little.

"Don't start Humphrey. You have no idea what pain women endure for the sake of beauty." She limps.

"It's gotta be your shoes. They're like 4 inches tall," Dan looks down.

Blair pouts like she's in pain. "I swear. I'm a New York woman. I can wear heels all day…I've just…these are new and I've had them on for too long."

Dan smiles and genuinely feels bad for Blair's poor tiny feet. "You could walk barefoot?"

Blair looks at him, "I'm not even going to respond to that."

Dan thinks, "I could…carry you?"

Blair stops and thinks. "Fine. But no getting handsy or whatever it is you say."

Dan smiles and she slowly puts her arm around his neck and he lifts her up cradling her in his arms. She's so light and he can feel how soft and small her hands are wrapped around his neck. They look at each other, and Dan thinks he should kiss her but doesn't. He carries her for just 2 blocks, and Blair lays her head on his shoulder while they walk and she closes her eyes.

"Thanks for taking care of me Dan," she says softly.

* * *

><p>About 2 months later, the four of them are at Hundred Acres for brunch.<p>

"Bye" Serena whispers sweetly with her teeth practically against Nate's. She kisses him. "I'll call you." A kiss. "Later." Another kiss. This time their kiss is longer and Nate puts his hand in her hair.

Blair and Dan stared at them, Blair with this look on her face like something died in the room. Blair turned and glared at Dan then back at Serena kissing Nate.

Blair interrupted and yanked Serena's arm, "Ok! Give the tongues a rest. Let's go Serena. You have to help me pick out an outfit for my date tonight." She said pleased at the thought.

"Wait, you have a date tonight?" Dan asked.

Blair let out a happy sigh. "Yes." She beamed and continued in a bubbly voice, "His name is Brandon and he's from Princeton. I met him at the Columbia Organization of Rising Entrepreneurs Ivy mixer last week. He has an adorable bulldog and speaks nearly perfect French, but not as perfect as mine of course."

"Right, well have fun." Dan says. Blair tilts her head and smiles as she and Serena leave the restaurant arm in arm.

Nate looked at Dan, "Oh my God. How did I not see this before?"

"What?" Dan asked pretending not to know anything.

"The wedding. London. How you not so slickly asked about her date just now. You're in love with Blair." He laughed and crosses his arms.

Dan sighs like he gives up trying to hide it, "Yeah. I am. Still am."

Nate chuckles, "Well I think it's great man. Blair could really use a guy like you."

"Thanks I guess." Dan said frustrated and embarrassed.

"Have you told her?" Nate asked.

"No. I mean Serena told her a while ago before the wedding and I think Blair just rejects the whole idea what with me being…"

"Serena's ex." Nate nods, "Yeah I get that. If Serena ever dated Chuck, Manhattan would be destroyed into ashes and blonde hair. It'd be World War III."

"Well actually Serena's cool with the idea now since she's so happy with you, but I don't know." Dan shrugged, "Our friendship is a good thing and maybe our timing was just wrong."

Hearing this Nate finished his drink and put his empty glass down on the table firmly. "Dude, seriously. First of all, it's never 'a good thing' to be just friends with someone you like, and second, screw timing. Blair's the kind of girl who's not going to wait around for some guy to tell her he loves her. You should just seriously man up and tell her. Make a grand romantic gesture. That worked for me…and Chuck now that I think of it."

Dan sighed. "We can talk about how dysfunctional our little group is later, but you're right." Dan thought to himself then decided, "I gotta go."

"Atta boy." Nate smiled and took Dan's bloody mary drink as he left the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Dan was standing in Blair's foyer taking deep breaths, and he could feel his palms were sweating. He was nervous but sure of what he'd come there to do.<p>

The elevator door finally rang. Blair came out of the elevator wearing a green and yellow dress, red lipstick and her hair placed on one side with light curls. She surveyed the room and exclaimed, "What is this? What is going on here?"

The foyer and living room were filled with baskets of pink peonies.

"You're really good at that." Dan pointed to her.

"Good at what?" She asks.

"When you came in you did that smile thing where you look mad and happy at the same time." He smiled.

Blair looked around then looked at Dan. "You're in a decent suit" she said inquisitively like she was putting the puzzle pieces together, "And pink peonies, I know what this is…oh no no no no. We are not in the last 15 minutes of a Julia Roberts movie Humphrey so you can refrain from your mid day afternoon love confession."*

Dan sighed and smiled, "Why did I have a feeling you'd react like this?"

"You are only doing this because…I have a date tonight." She said firmly.

"Blair we both know you don't like that guy and I've wanted to do this for a long time now."

Blair shook her head in panic, "This is all very sweet and flattering. But I thought of a list of reasons why we can't be together." She crossed her arms.

"That's sweet. I think about you too Blair. Let's hear this list." Dan teased.

She took a breath. "Fine. Let's start with the obvious shall we?"

Dan smiled, "Bring it on."

"You're Brooklyn. I'm Upper East Side. In fact, to say you're not my type is a gross understatement. You're kind of everything I hate."

Dan smiled, "All the great love stories start with a woman who meets a man that she can't stand, like Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. Plus we thought Serena and Chuck were 'our types' and look where that got us."

Blair shrugged. "Fine. Well, I'm Audrey and no offense but you're no debonair Cary Grant."

Dan laughed, "Seriously? Blair. We're _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. You're Holly and I'm Paul…who's a _writer _for crying out loud."

Blair sighed with disappointment. "I know…that's why I haven't watched it in three months…"

Dan smiled, "Your list sucks so far."

Blair gave him a look, "Oh I am not done here! What about our families? Hm? I hate your sister and my mother hardly knows you, she still sometimes thinks you're a cater waiter that happens to be at all the parties we go to. Holidays would be dreadful."

Dan smiled, "Jenny told me about your drunk Little J, little sister confession and your mom loves me. I'm a damn good cater waiter."

Blair paused and her tone became more quiet, "Well why did you wait so long to decide to do this? That had to mean you weren't sure. I know I won't ever compare to what you had with Serena and you won't ever compare to what I had with Chuck."

Dan sighed and stepped closer to her.

"Can I please just tell you what I wanted to tell you Blair?" He took hold of her hands, "Because I am scared out of my mind and I feel way out of my league here and I just…need you to hear me out. Ok?"

"Ok." Blair said quietly and smiled with her lips.

Dan sighed. "Do you remember how we met Blair?"

She made a confused face, "Bart's brunch?"

Dan smiled, "No."

She thought harder, "Oh. Thanksgiving when Serena was drunk in the middle of the street?"

Dan smiled, "No."

Blair asked, "Then when?"

"My story in the New Yorker…10.05.08, I was accidently invited to the birthday party you threw for Nate."

Blair smiled, "What?"

Dan laughed to himself, "Yeah. I got an invitation to your party in my locker by accident. I didn't even know who you or Nate were but my dad convinced me to go. It was at some hall and I said something to you to the effect of, 'Nice peonies.' Then I started talking about how they're named after Paeon the Greek god of medicine and healing, and you just scowled at me and walked away."

Blair laughed, "You met Serena that day…"

"Serena and Chuck may have been our first _great_ loves. But Blair it's different with you. I was slow with you because there's a lot more at stake. I don't want to lose you. Look, I came here today to tell you that…I wasn't expecting this but I've fallen in love you Blair Waldorf. I love everything about you. I love that you call me Humphrey when your mad or being sarcastic but you call me Dan when you're being real with me. I love that you hog both arm rests in the movie theater like you're sitting on a throne. I love that you come to me when you need help and you listen to my advice. I love that we both have cabbage patch kids. I love that your insults _used_ to offend me and now I don't mind when you compare me to a donut. I love your stupid non-functional tiny hats and I love that when my loft door opens I always hope that it's you – and Blair I just"

Blair interrupted him, "For crying out loud Humphrey" grabbed the lapels of his suit and kissed him, and this time when they kissed in the foyer they both felt something and it truly was life changing.

End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's cheesy :P but thought that Blair always did love big romantic gestures so I mimicked what Dan did for Rufus and Lily on their anniversary with filling up a room with flowers. The positive feedback and reviews really mean a lot! So thanks for reading!**

***A line somewhat borrowed from the show, Brothers & Sisters.**


End file.
